Don't Wanna Be Torn
by TheFreakyMathChick
Summary: When you're falling in love with two different guys, what do you do? "I just don't wanna be torn between Duncan and Trent," Gwen said to herself. Duncan/Gwen/Trent
1. I'm Like Your Guardian Angel

**Story: **Don't Wanna Be Torn

**Chapter 1: **I'm Like Your Guardian Angel

**Pairing: **D/G/T (Duncan/Gwen/Trent)

**Author's Note: **Who doesn't love a good love triangle? I already decided who Gwen would pick but I won't tell you guys because it will kill the whole story. This is kind of based on that Hannah Montana episode, my cousin was watching it but I thought it was sweet. But don't worry it won't be entirely about that episode, but I would love to see Owen and Cody dance around singing songs about the story. Let's start!

**P.S. **TDI (okay let's face it, it's TDA as of a few months ago) never happened. SOO ENJOY!

**P.S.S. **I lied, I'm going to add the singing parts. Thanks to **WinxTwilightRox** for the idea to have Noah and Cody sing the songs. I decided to make Noah be Jackson and Cody to be Rico. Well, at most parts.

* * *

Noah and Cody appeared in front of a house. Both of them were wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt with a black bowtie. Noah was playing an acoutsic guitar, while Cody was playing the bass (the violin one).

Noah: Today you're gonna read a special story

Noah & Cody: A goth girl and her fight for love and glory

Cody: We wish it was a little bit more gory

Noah: But the author wrote a teenager story

Cody & Noah: In the story we tell everything's not fair

Cody: And someone gets some news they cannot bare

Noah: You blow the end I'll kick your dairy ire

Cody: Okay, okay, the story starts in there. *cocks his head towards the house*

Both: *Noah cocks his head towards the house as well* In there

In there

In there

In there

17 year old Gwen Jameson woke up to her stupid alarm clock. She clenched her fists as she pounded her alarm clock, almost breaking it. She went over to her bathroom and ruffled her fingers between her teal and black hair. She grabbed her blue lipstick and applied it as she grabbed her clothes. She threw on a black halter top and ripped up skinny jeans with her combat boots. Lastly, she applied a little eyeliner and smiled. For once she thought she actually looked nice. As she went down she patted her younger brother, David's, head and sat down to see her over protective mother giving her a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Hello to you too sweetie," Her mother, Patricia, said. Gwen rolled her eyes, her mother always wanted her to say hi to her. She would take it so far to just thinking that she's talking to her in her mind.

"Can you pick me up at Duncan's today?" Gwen asked as she fiddled with her eggs.

"Why?" a concerned Patricia asked.

"We promised to do our homework together,"

"_We_?" David asked raising an eyebrow.

"As in me _and_ Trent," Gwen clarified for her brother.

"As long as you don't get crazy with that Duncan Cox," Patricia rolled her eyes.

"What don't you like about Duncan? There's nothing bad about him,"

"He's been to juvy,"

"So?"

"He's a criminal,"

"So?"

"He has way too many piercings,"

"I have teal hair!" Gwen defended.

"I just don't think he's right for you, now Trent. Oh that boy is totally right for you," Patricia advised.

"Trent's my _best friend_ mom,"

"So? He has good grades, he's artistic, and he has no criminal record,"

"Whatever," Gwen grabbed her bag and left.

"Don't worry mom," David went over to his mother. "You always have me,"

"I love you David," Patricia said as she kissed his forehead.

"Me too mom," David replied.

* * *

Gwen arrived at 1207 Paliburg Drive, Duncan Cox Residence. She knocked on the door repeatedly but there was no answer. Now, her mother doesn't know this, but she's been dating Duncan for the past three weeks. She was going to tell her mother the second he asked her out, but every time she mentioned 'Duncan' in any sentence her mom would babbled about how bad he is. Finally, Duncan opened the door.

"Hey sweetheart," Duncan said. He had black short hair with a green Mohawk. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones with his spiked collar and jean shorts. He wore red converses and had many piercings around his face.

"Hey stud," Gwen smiled. He kissed Gwen on the cheek and grabbed her bag as he held her hand as they walked to Milano High School.

"So…have you told your mom about us yet?" Duncan asked on the way to their school. Gwen sighed and shook her head. Duncan then stopped. "You know one day you're going to have to tell her,"

"I know babe, it's just too difficult,"

"What if one day I propose to you and you never tell your mom, she'll be so pissed you know," Duncan babbled off.

"Dude, it's not even a month, a little too fast," Gwen slowed her boyfriend down.

"I know, but I _really_ like you Gwen," He lift up her chin to make her look in his eyes. "if you don't tell your mom, I'll have to tell her,"

"Good luck with that then," Gwen muttered. Then she changed emotions. "Now let's go stud, we're going to be late for class again,"

"Okay, do you honestly think I care?"

"Well, I'm getting dropped from my Pre-Calculus class if I show up late one more time," Gwen warned.

"I'm already dropped from 1st period Biology, I don't see what difference it'll make if we both got dropped from first period,"

"We could have some extra time together in Study Hall," Gwen said to herself.

"I know," Duncan said locking heads with Gwen.

"Guess what Duncan," Gwen whispered.

"What?"

"You're going to have to wait for that kiss after 1st period," Gwen teased as she disconnected her head from Duncan's.

"Really sweetheart? Just one peck, before class," Duncan pleaded. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Gwen kissed Duncan on the lips for a second, but then got engaged into a minute make out session. She then parted and looked at her cell phone. 7:03, Gwen only had 7 minutes to run to class. She grabbed her bag from Duncan and began running. "See you later babe!" she called as she entered Milano School grounds. Duncan waved as he slowly followed his running girlfriend.

* * *

Gwen was just lucky enough that her Pre-Cal class was in the front of the school. Also, her two best friends, Bridgette Tyson-Katter and Trent Cutler, were in that class as well. Gwen and Bridgette have known each other since 5th grade, when Trent had a beach party and Bridgette taught Gwen how to surf. Then there was Trent, the guy that has a not-so secret crush on Gwen since he met her in 1st grade, Gwen has never noticed the crush Trent had on her, but no one bothered to tell her.

Gwen walked into Room 117 and saw that her teacher was late. She waved at Bridgette and Trent then sat in front of both of them.

"Gosh, looks like someone came early today," Bridgette teased. She was wearing a light blue hoodie and her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail. She had light gray board shorts and wore gray sandals.

"Maybe her boyfriend decided not to open the doors today," Trent grumbled. He was a black hair cutie with green eyes, he was wearing a green camouflage t-shirt with faded blue jeans and gray vans. Bridgette elbowed Trent and gave him a 'shut up' look.

"I'm sorry?" Gwen asked not hearing what Trent had said.

"Nothing," Trent replied.

"So have you told your mom about you and Duncan?" Bridgette asked changing the subject. Gwen huffed.

"Not at all, I told her to pick me up from Duncan's tonight then she went on and on about how Trent is way better for me," Gwen rolled her eyes. Trent smiled, _approval from mom is an automatic sign that me and Gwen are meant for each other_

"Please, we're just _friends,_" Trent clarified.

"I know right?! If only I can get my mom's mind off of you and onto Duncan," Gwen muttered as she slumped on her chair. Then a thought came to Trent. However, their Pre-Cal teacher, Mr. Love (Yes a weird name indeed,) came into the classroom. Trent sighed; he grabbed a piece of note paper and ripped off a big chunk of paper. He decided to test the plan on Bridgette just in case it wasn't that full proof so he began writing.

_Hey Bridge,_

_I have a perfect plan to make Gwen like me, and it'll help Gwen's problem with her mom._

_-Trent_

Trent passed the note to her and began tapping his pencil on the desk as he copied what Mr. Love wrote on the board.

Bridgette noticed a paper was next to her journal and she presumed it was from Trent , so she opened it. She read the note then wrote on the back of the paper to reply.

_Are you sure? You would have to kill Duncan or something to get Gwen in your arms_

_-Bridge_

She passed the note back to Trent. Trent received the note and rolled his eyes.

_Fine I'll write you the plan…_

Then Trent began writing and drawing on the note. The readers, (aka, **YOU!**) however, couldn't see what Trent was writing because of the super awesome and mean author. Trent passed the note back to Bridgette.

Bridgette took a quick glance as their class had to work on a problem. She read everything then turned to Trent.

"It's perfect," Bridgette whispered.

"Thanks Ms. Katter," Mr. Love said thinking Bridgette was talking to him. "It was a good haircut wasn't it?"

"Umm…" Bridgette looked around the room. "It was Mr. Love," the surfer girl lied.

"Tyson-Katter, you are a great joy to teach!" Mr. Love shouted as he chuckled off to his desk.

"_Teacher's pet," _Gwen faked coughed at Bridgette.

"Whatever, at least my boyfriend's not a criminal," Bridgette teased, referring to her boyfriend Geoff Hobbs.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for the bad boys," Gwen admitted lying back in her desk.

"I still don't think Duncan's right for you Gwen," Trent said.

"Oh sorry _dad_," Gwen apologized sarcastically. "Plus, if you _really_ hate him that much why are you going to his house with me after school?"

"Because, I'm like your guardian angel, if that dude does anything to hurt you he'll pay," Trent said acting tough.

"Thanks Trent. But trust me, if he messes with me, I'll sure beat him up with his spiked collar," Trent chuckled.

"You know I love you right Gwen?" Trent asked. Gwen smiled, everytime he said that she always thought it was like a brother sister thing.

"Of course, I love you too Trent," Gwen replied as she hugged Trent. Trent had a happy grin on his face.

If only Gwen knew what he meant everytime he would say that...

* * *

**So that was Chapter 1!!**

**How'd you like it?**

**Now a few questions…**

**What is Trent's plan?**

**How will Gwen react to the plan?**

**Will Patricia ever appreciate Duncan?**

**When will Gwen find out of that not-so secret crush that Trent has?**

**Plus post reviews on which couple is better; Gwen and Duncan OR Gwen and Trent?**

**Find out on the next chapter of **_**Don't Wanna Be Torn**_


	2. Trent Could Be the One?

**Story: **Don't Wanna Be Torn

**Chapter 2: **Trent Could Be the One?

**Pairing: **D/G/T (Duncan/Gwen/Trent)

**Author's Note: **Because I was really bored I decided to add those parts in the Hannah Montana episode where Jackson and Rico were singing about the storyline. I'll try my best to make them understandable. If you already realized this because of the first chapter renovations, then SMART YOU!!

* * *

After class Gwen decided to take a visit to Duncan when Trent was in her tracks.

"Umm…hi Trent," Gwen greeted.

"Gwen, I have a great plan for your mom to like Duncan!" Trent began talking.

"Okay,"

"So, you tell your mom that you're going out with me starting today, then I ask if I can stay in your house for dinner, I'll act like a total asshole until your mom is done with me being around you," Trent explained.

"Okay, so when does telling my mom about Duncan come up?" Gwen asked.

"When she tells you to dump me, it'll probably make her sense that Duncan is an angel compared to me," Trent answered. "But then again, Duncan's not nice at all," Trent muttered.

"Shut it Trent! So should I tell Duncan about this plan?" Trent took a little thinking time. _Maybe the dude already had it with Gwen keeping the secret, he'll probably tell Patricia when Gwen picks her up. Then Gwen will tell her mom that we're going out, but I should be a gentleman instead of an ass. Right? Oh gosh Trent, you're giving yourself a headache. Just say no, easy as that._

"Definitely not, Duncan might freak out that I'm even _pretending_ I'm with you," Trent lied.

"If I can't even tell Duncan then the plan's off," Gwen said canceling the plan.

"Well, good luck with your life," Trent scoffed as he walked away.

"Trent, don't go," Gwen called. Trent didn't turn around, she decided to go after Trent and meet up with Duncan after she finds Trent. She grabbed her iPod and attached the earphones to her ears. All of sudden she hears this Hannah Montana music. "David..." Gwen muttered. Though, Gwen was too lazy to change the song so she just tried listening to it. As she was chasing Trent she heard these lyrics…

_Smooth talkin'  
Slow rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wanting  
Guitar cutie  
Who plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid  
Think I'm maybe falling for his smile,  
Get butterflies when he says my name_

Gwen stood in astonishment. That kind of song comes up when chasing her best friend. Then she thought over all those lyrics, Trent was most of that. Sometimes even Gwen had that nervous feeling when Trent said her name long time ago and even now. She continued listening to the song.

_He's got something special,  
He's got something special,  
And when he's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental,  
He's got something special,  
He's got something special,  
I can only see something's telling me,  
telling me maybe  
He could be the one_

By then Trent already went into his next class, World History. Then as she wanted to hear what other lyrics the song had her iPod froze.

"Dammit," Gwen cursed. Luckily her mind got off her iPod as someone's hands covered her eyes. "Hello?" Gwen asked acting suspicious.

"Guess who?" Duncan asked from behind Gwen.

"Umm…Geoff? Bridgette?" Gwen kept asking. Duncan took his hands off of Gwen's eyes.

"It's me!" Duncan said acting surprised.

"Oh shut up and kiss me stud," Gwen flirted as she kissed Duncan passionately.

"So we're still on for tonight?" Duncan asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked on their way into English.

"Yeah, Trent still wants to come though," Gwen said. She felt a chill when she said even Trent's name. Duncan noticed something was wrong with Gwen.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked concerned.

"Nothing," Gwen lied. "C'mon, we're going to be late for class,"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yeah, if you don't want to end up on those game shows that are impossible to win unless you had a good education," Gwen pointed out.

"Why are you rushing things so quickly!?"

"You said approximately an hour ago that, 'What if I propose to you and your mom doesn't know?' didn't I say you were rushing?"

"You know what I don't need this, I'll see you after school sweetheart," Duncan said as he ran straight into English.

"Wow, who does he think he is, Edward Cullen?" Gwen rolled her eyes as she slowly followed him. She entered class just in time for the bell to ring. "And I thought you didn't want to be early," She whispered to Duncan as she sat down next to him. Suddenly, instead of Mrs. Ko showing up to teach the class, her perky student aide Courtney Graham went to the front of the classroom.

"Oh great, Princess is teaching the class," Duncan snarled.

"Do you want me to write you a detention slip Cox?" Courtney asked the delinquent. "I _WAS_ a Counselor in Training," This girl had mocha brown hair that reach her neck, she had many freckles on her light brown skin. She wore a white t-shirt with a grey vest on. She then wore khaki colored Capri's with khaki heels.

"Exactly _was,_ you apparently got fired and was sent back to school," Duncan assumed.

"Don't start with me Duncan," Courtney warned. Duncan shrugged and just kept quiet. Then as Courtney kept blabbing on her journey to becoming a student aide, Gwen decided it was time to apologize.

"Okay stud, I'm sorry for pissing you off like that," Gwen whispered.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I was just acting, I wanna see how much you care about me," Duncan said.

"Whatever, you are such a liar," Gwen teased.

"Please, if I was then why did I leave to go to class early when I don't care if I'm late?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah there's that,"

"Exactly,"

"I never knew you were such a mastermind stud," Gwen said impressed.

"I'm not," Duncan said with a straight face.

"Please, you're just as smart as the next person,"

"Fine, maybe I study here and there, but it's for our future," Duncan admitted.

"Aww, gosh that sounded girly, but that's really sweet!" Gwen said as she kissed him passionately over the desks.

"GWEN DUNCAN!" Courtney roared.

"What? Jealous of me making out with my girlfriend?" Duncan asked trying to piss Courtney.

"Huh? I don't even _like_ you!" Courtney denied.

* * *

Trent was stuck in World History but luckily there was a substitute in that class, so he decided to text to Bridgette.

_Ugh. Plan Get Gwen to Like Me didn't work…I'm so pissed at her right now. ___

Trent was still just sitting there when the evil Queen Bee Heather Tomko, ran up to his desk and sat on it. He rolled his eyes, Heather always had a crush on him. But she HATED Gwen.

"HI TRENT!" Heather greeted in a girly way. She had raven colored hair with almost black eyes, she wore a red halter top that showed her stomach with jean short shorts.

"Hi…" Trent replied waiting for Bridgette to replied. Heather scooted next to him trying to see what he was doing with his phone.

"What are you doing? Probably texting everyone on how great I am right?" Heather asked battering her eyes.

"Nope," Trent said as he received a text from Bridge. Heather winced but she then shook it off.

_Please, ur not pissed at her. U LOVE her! Plus that was the best plan name EVER.*rolls eyes* Good luck with the ice queen btw. _

Heather was reading the text as well. Then she turned to Trent.

"Wow, it sucks to be you, I wonder who that ice queen is. Probably that Evelyn Castagno."

"Please, the ice queen is right next to me," Trent warned Heather.

"Oh, you mean me?" a voice asked who desk was right beside Trent's. It was Lindsay Brenner, the dumbest blonde ever. She wore a light blue bandana with a red tank top and an orange ruffle skirt.

"Nope not you Lindsay," Trent reassured her. "Her name rhymes with feather,"

"I wonder who that is, it can't be Heather though!" Lindsay said. Luckily the bell rang and Trent flew out the door leaving an infuriated Heather.

* * *

_During lunch…_

Trent was with Geoff and Bridgette as they were going to lunch. That's when Geoff noticed Gwen with Duncan.

"Hey Trent, is that Gwen?" Geoff asked pointing near the lunch tables. Geoff wore a gray cowboy hat with a pink shirt that was open showing his six pack. Along with that he wore faded blue jean shorts and gray sandals. Geoff had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like his girlfriend.

"Where?" he asked turning around.

"Right there," Geoff pointed at the lunch tables again. By then Trent was gone.

"GWEN WAIT UP!" Trent called. Duncan and Gwen turned around and Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Not Elvis again," Duncan muttered.

"Duncan, just let me talk to him okay?" Gwen reassured her boyfriend.

"GWEN!" Trent yelled as he stopped in front of her.

"Yeah?" she asked with her eyes gleaming up.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I was just a little pissed at that time," Trent apologized.

"Don't worry, I'm already over it," Gwen smiled.

"Good, so I'll see you after school then," Trent reminded her.

"Bye!" Gwen waved.

"See ya!" Trent called as he ran towards Bridgette and Geoff.

"Why do you guys make up so fast?" Duncan asked as he wrapped his arm around Gwen.

"I don't know, it's like we're inseparable, we've been best friends for 10 years," Gwen explained.

"I still don't like him," Duncan scoffed.

"I'm okay with that, just along as you don't do anything bad to him,"

"Fine," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Thanks **Trent**," Gwen replied as she hugged Duncan. Duncan let go with a confused look.

"Excuse me?" Duncan asked.

* * *

**AHHH!!**

**What drama lies ahead for the two?**

**Now a few questions;**

**Give an alias of Mysterious or Cute out of the following;**

**Trent**

**Duncan**

**That's an easy one, but I think they're both.** **If you don't know what I mean by 'alias' I mean like call Trent mysterious and then say Duncan's cute.**

**I needed that for another Noah and Cody song bit. **

**So still post which couple is better:**

**Duncan and Gwen**

**Trent and Gwen**

**OR**

**Gwen and Nobody!**

**So far everyone wants Duncan and Gwen!! But I decided to add another choice just for the story. You never know when I'll switch it up. For all we know, Gwen won't pick either guy! It sounds so Bachelorette like. Plus also answer that same question on my poll! By the way I don't own 'He Could Be the One' by Hannah Montana.**


	3. Disappointed and Devastated

**Story: **Don't Wanna Be Torn

**Chapter 3: **Disappointed and Devastated

**Pairing: **D/G/T (Duncan/Gwen/Trent)

**Author's Note: **This part is total DRAMA! WOOHOO!! I'll start off from where we left off.

* * *

"Thanks **Trent**," Gwen said as she hugged Duncan. Duncan's eyes widened as he let go of her.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" Gwen asked not knowing what was wrong.

"_Trent?_" Duncan reminded Gwen raising an eyebrow.

"Did I say Trent instead of Duncan?"

Duncan nodded.

"And?" Gwen questioned.

"I'm your _boy_friend, not your best friend," Duncan pointed out.

"I know, it was just a mistake," Gwen denied. "Chill stud,"

"Okay then, that's much better," Duncan said proudly.

"Sheesh, sometimes you are too cocky," Gwen rolled her eyes. Then she kissed Duncan on the lips and left.

* * *

_Afterschool…_

Gwen, Trent, and Duncan were walking to Duncan's house. Trent still rolled his eyes every time Duncan tried to bragged about his juvie days.

"Please, I've done worst Elvis," Duncan intimidated after Trent told a story when he cheated on a test.

"Yeah, we all know Duncan," Trent pointed out.

"You wanna mess with me Cutler?!" Duncan taunted.

"Bring it Cox!" Trent said standing up to Duncan. Gwen stood between the two guys and pushed them away.

"GUYS! CAN YOU PLEASE JUST STOP?" Gwen pleaded.

"Fine," Both guys scoffed as they walked farther away from each other.

After a few minutes of silence from the three, they reached Duncan's house.

Gwen had to admit, for someone who's been in juvy; Duncan's house was actually nice. Very ordinary, but much better than what Gwen expected.

"Nice place," Gwen commented as she continued to look around.

"Yeah, very fascinating," Trent mumbled sarcastically. Duncan rolled his eyes at Trent's comment but smiled at Gwen.

"Thanks," Duncan said as he kissed Gwen on the cheek. She blushed then sat down at the living room couch.

"So, about that homework, what do you need help on stud?" Gwen asked as she zipped open her bag and brought out several books.

"I don't know, Chemistry," Duncan said. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"You don't even have Chemistry," Gwen reminded him.

"Yeah, but we do," Duncan said referring to their relationship. Gwen blushed once more then kissed Duncan passionately.

"How cheesy," Trent muttered. Once Gwen and Duncan parted he knitted his eyebrows.

"Tell me Cutler, _exactly_ why are you still here?" Duncan asked.

"To make sure you two don't have sex," Trent smugly replied. Gwen elbowed Trent in the stomach.

"Shut it Trent!" Gwen snapped. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Hey babysitter," Duncan called, referring to Trent. "Can you get the door?"

"Sure idiot," Trent muttered as he went to the door.

"Gosh, I feel like Trent's just a little too obsessed with me," Gwen sighed as she leaned her head into Duncan's shoulder. He stroked her hair carefully.

"Don't worry, I'm crazy about you too," Duncan reassured her. Gwen smiled and gave him a passionate kiss. He kissed her back, and eventually it turned into a make-out session. Trent gagged at the couple's attraction and opened the door.

"Hi Trent!" the lady said.

"Hi Patricia," Trent greeted. Patricia, Gwen's mom, looked around the house and peek through the door.

"Is Gwen here?" She asked. Before Trent could answer, she noticed Duncan and Gwen making out. Her face turned red. "GWENDOLYN MEREDITH JAMESON!!" Patricia roared. Duncan and Gwen parted, startled by the voice.

"Mom!?" Gwen asked with her eyes wide opened. Duncan dropped his jaw, then glared at Trent.

"Thanks a lot Trent," He scoffed. Trent shrugged, but inside, he was smiling.

"What the hell are you doing with this…"

"Idiot, delinquent, man whore," Trent finished Patricia's sentence.

"Yes, ALL OF THAT, AND MORE!!" Patricia began yelling.

"Gwen, I think she knows," Duncan whispered to her.

"Ya think!?"

"I'll just talk to her," He reassured his girlfriend. "Mrs. Jameson, we've been dating for the past three weeks, and I gotta say I'm madly in love with your daughter,"

"YOU ARE?!" Trent and Gwen asked in unison.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same about me," Duncan continued. "So there's nothing you can stop her from being with me,"

"Duncan, I appreciate your opinion on Gwen." Patricia said calming down. "But, I'm just very disappointed and devastated that my own daughter would keep this kind of secret from me,"

"Mom…" Gwen tried to call.

"I'll see you later," And with that, Patricia left Duncan's house and drove off. Gwen frowned, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm such an asshole," Gwen mumbled to herself. Trent hugged Gwen while Duncan comforted her.

"You're not Gwen," Duncan denied. "You're an amazing girl who just made a mistake, nobody's perfect babe."

"I'm sorry Duncan, but I gotta go home now." Gwen apologized as she began packing her bag. Then she held up a pink knitted sweater with a 3 dimensional plush kitty. She put it on and squeezed the kitten.

"MEOW!" the kitten purred. Duncan and Trent gave Gwen a weird look.

"I put it on when I'm sad," she admitted.

"Well, see you tomorrow sweetheart," Duncan said as he gave Gwen a peck on the lips.

"See you guys," Gwen said as she ran out the door.

"Well dude I'm gonna go," Trent said as he grabbed his backpack. Duncan stopped him.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about ganging all up on you, I know you want to protect Gwen. But something tells me there's way more to that,"

"What are you talking about!?" Trent asked acting as if he didn't like Gwen.

"You like Gwen don't you?"

"Pfft. As if! She's my friend, chill Duncan."

"I know you like her, everyone knows it, why don't you just tell her!?"

"Because she's dating you," Trent recalled. "Look Duncan, I appreciate your apology, but if you wanna tell Gwen my feelings about her go ahead. But for your information, right now isn't the best time." Trent opened the door and left.

* * *

Gwen slowly walked to her house and knocked on the door. David opened the door and noticed Gwen's sweater.

"Sad again?" he asked.

"It's with my relationship with Duncan," she said as she slumped onto the couch.

"Don't worry Gwen, you'll survive," David said as he went back up to his room.

All of a sudden Noah and Cody appeared both in swanky black and white suits with black Ray Bans and black hats. Cody was playing the harmonica while Noah was getting ready to sing when David interrupted them.

"What are you doing?!" David asked.

"Getting ready to sing a song," Cody replied.

"Can I join?" David asked.

"Sure, but only this song." Noah said. Suddenly David's brown t-shirt and baggy pants turned into the same outfit Noah and Cody were wearing. Cody played his harmonica while David began dancing.

David: Well Patty's mad, and Gwen's sad. Normally this, would make me glad! *drops to his knees* She's on her knees she's begging please. Give her a chance at true romance! *raises his hands in the air and begins running in place quickly* SHE WANTS THINGS TO BE MORE BETTER! She even wore that pink kitty sweater MEOW!!

Cody: *stops playing his harmonica*

Noah: *clears his throat* My turn.

David stands up and begins dancing again while Cody continues playing the harmonica.

Noah: What will she say? To Patricia? If you wanna know, DON'T GO AWAY!

Cody & Noah & David: *raises their hands up and begin running in place quickly* YEOWWWW!! *walks away slyly*

Gwen went into the kitchen hoping to see her mother, she was watching Wheel of Fortune.

"Oh, Wheel of Fortune! That Vanna White's gorgeous isn't she?" Gwen asked trying to make Patricia talk to her.

No response. Instead, Patricia got up and left the kitchen to go up to her room.

"MOM!" she tried to call. "I FINALLY GOT THAT JOKE YOU SAID YESTERDAY! THAT'S NACHO CHEESE!" Gwen started cracking up. But Patricia didn't even turned around. She sighed as she sobbed through her hands.

* * *

**AWW HOW SAD!!**

**Will Gwen get any happier?**

**Will Duncan tell Gwen about Trent's feelings?**

**Will Gwen finally accept Trent's plan?**

**Find out this stuff and more on the next chapter of Don't Wanna Be Torn.**

**P.S.**

**Still post reviews on which couple is better!**


	4. The Shattered One

**Story: **Don't Wanna Be Torn

**Pairing: **D/G/T (Duncan/Gwen/Trent)

**Chapter 4: **The Shattered One

**Author's Note: **Will this chapter title mean anything by the end of this chapter? I don't know, I think of ideas for these stories along the way (except for TDNY, which I think about constantly as I try to finish the Musical Special Part 3) so anyways, let's start! This chapter is very, very, dramatic, and involves something kids should **NEVER **do.

* * *

That night, Gwen decided it was time to run away from home. She went to her room, and grabbed her duffel bag, and her luggage and started packing all of her clothes, and important things inside the luggage. She went downstairs, snagged some chips and water and packed them as well. Lastly, she grabbed her heart locket necklace, a gift from her father on her 11th birthday, right before he died in a car crash, and kept it in her jacket pocket. She wrote her mom and David a note, then stuck it on her door as she closed it. She quietly snuck out of the house, then turned around and sighed.

"Everyone's gotta leave sometime right?" she asked herself. It was raining, she decided that she would just go to the motel down the street and stay in a room for the night, then find a friend's house to sleep in until then.

Once Gwen got into the motel, paid the $15 night stay, and got up to her room, she decided to call Duncan.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, it's me," Gwen said sighing.

"Sweetheart?" he asked. "You sound like a mess, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just at some motel,"

"Why? Did your mom kick you out?"

"No, more like I ran away."

"Why though? Gwen, you know this isn't right,"

"Well, Duncan, I need to tell you something also." Gwen admitted. "I think that I need some time to just find myself, so until that happens, we need to break up."

"I understand, but just promise me that if you need a place to stay, you'll come over to my place."

"I promise," she said a tear shedding from her eye. "I promise," she repeated.

"I love you sweetheart,"

"Duncan please, you're gonna make me cry," she stammered, teary eyed.

"Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow though, right?"

"Of course," she said.

"Good night sweetheart,"

"Good night stud," They both hung up, Gwen walked over to the bathroom and saw a piece of shattered glass. She look in the mirror, running eyeliner was coming from her eyes. She never even thought she actually looked this way on the way to the motel. Ignoring that, she rolled down her jacket sleeve on her right arm and grabbed the shard of glass, she ran a 4 cm gash across her forearm and started sobbing. Eventually, blood came out of the cut, and she washed it off.

After cutting herself, she laid on the bed, wrapping her arms around her legs and quietly sobbing herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, on the way to school, it was raining again. Gwen didn't bother to pull her hood up. She let little raindrops trickle over her hair as she was quietly sobbing pulling her luggage at the same time. She stood in front of the school's closed gates and sighed. She sat in front of the gate, leaning her back towards the gate. Luckily, Bridgette, who lived about two houses away from the school, noticed the goth outside and quickly ran towards her, holding a baby blue umbrella.

"Gwen!" She called as she sat next to her, placing the umbrella between the both of them to keep themselves dry. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she mumbled as she laid her face between her crossed arms. Bridgette raised Gwen's head with a concerned look.

"What happened?"

"Mom found out about me and Duncan," Gwen said sadly. "So I ran away, last night, right now I'm homeless,"

"Really?" Bridgette asked as she gave her friend a comforting hug. "If you need a place, my house is always open,"

"Thank Bridge, but I don't think I should just come in like some hopeless hobo,"

"You're not a hobo,"

"Yes I am," Gwen admitted unconfident. "I'm some hobo who might as well just be developing feelings for her best friend, having family trouble, and on top of it all, failing most of my classes."

"Gwen, it's only been what, a day since your mom found out about you and Duncan. How can you be failing classes?"

"Just watch me," Gwen said unhappy as she brought her face down on her arms again.

"Wait, but you also said you're developing feelings for your best friend…would that be…Trent?"

"I don't know! I broke up with Duncan Bridge! I don't think this isn't the time to be questioning by love life."

"Wow, you must be really moody if you broke up with Duncan, don't tell me you cut yourself last night!" Bridgette said. Gwen pulled her right jacket sleeve down, showing a big gash that was trying to heal on her arm. "Gwen!" she said hugging her once more. "You need to stay at my house, plus you should take a shower after all this rain," she grabbed the goth girl and dragged her into her house.

* * *

As Bridgette and Gwen were walking towards Milano school grounds, Duncan walked by and gave a sheepishly wave at Gwen. Gwen shuddered in Bridgette's white long jacket and cringed.

"Wow, you really did break up with him!" Bridgette said surprised.

"I told you Bridge," Gwen said rolling her eyes.

"So, when are you going to ask Trent out?"

"I'm not asking him out,"

"Oh, you want me to ask him out for you?"

"No!" Gwen snapped. She suddenly turned red. "I told you once and I'll tell you again, I don't need too much drama in my damn life!" Gwen started breathing heavily.

"Gosh, I'm sorry," Bridgette apologized.

"I just need some time alone okay Bridgette?" she asked.

"Okay," Bridgette said giving her friend another hug. "Just be careful,"

"It's school," Gwen reminded her. "How bad could it be?"

* * *

Instead of going to school, Gwen decided to go outside. As she ran outside the school gates, there was someone waiting for her.

"Hey sweetheart," he said passionately. Gwen smirked.

"Who are you trying to be? Duncan?" she asked. The guy just gracefully smiled and approached Gwen, it was none other than Trent, who was wearing a green jacket and a dark green hat on. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh," he shrugged. "Decided to take a day off, it is raining anyways, you?"

"Need some time to think,"

"Wow, are you as stupid as Lindsay?"

"SHUT UP!" she snapped. She took a deep breath. "I'm serious Trent! I really need to be alone,"

"Look, even if you're boyfriend hates me, I'll leave you alone, anything you say." Trent promised. "See ya," he said as he walked off to his car to go home.

"Wait Trent!" Gwen called as she ran to his 1986 green Camaro. "I dumped Duncan okay? So if in any way you felt disconnected with me, we can start new, and I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I'm sorry Gwen, but if I see you with someone else that I don't like, my life will be a living hell,"

"Trent…please," Gwen begged. "You're the only friend I can turn to,"

"Sorry G," Trent apologized. He started his engine and drove off to his house.

"Trent…" Gwen trailed off.

* * *

Gwen sadly ran trying to chase her friend in the rain, but ultimately, Trent was driving too fast for Gwen to catch up. She continued walking looking up in the sky and praying for some guidance. She looked towards her left and saw her empty house, her brother at school, her mother at work. She sat in the front door steps, just sobbing and crying tears.

Trent, who lived just across the street from her, looked outside his room window. He grabbed his guitar, and strummed the strings carefully. He was trying to write a new song, but couldn't find a topic, or lyrics to write.

Suddenly he thought of an idea. He grabbed a piece of sheet music and wrote "Shattered: A Trent Original. I'm Sorry Gwen"

Eventually he figured out a right tune, and right lyrics. He grabbed his guitar quickly and looked outside. Gwen was gone, and it was nighttime.

"She has to be at Bridgette's," Trent muttered to himself. He ran downstairs, passed by his mother and father who were eating dinner. "I'M VISITING A FRIEND! SEE YOU LATER!"

* * *

Although it was still raining, Trent continued running towards Bridgette's house, hoping to see Gwen there. He noticed a silhouette of Gwen walking through the front window, Trent grabbed a rock and threw it at the balcony window. Gwen appeared, still sobbing.

"Tr-Trent?" she stammered. He smiled and started playing his guitar.

"_And I've lost who I am,  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken,  
Rejecting your love,  
Without, love gone wrong,  
Lifeless words, carry on,_

_But I know,  
All I know,  
Is that the end's beginning,_

_Who I am from the start,  
Take me home, to my heart,  
Let me go, and I will run,  
I will not be silenced,_

_All this time spent in vain,  
Wasted years, wasted gain,  
All is lost  
Hope remains,  
And this war's not over,_

_There's a light  
There's a sun,  
Taking all shattered ones,  
To the place we belong,  
And his love will conquer,_

_And I've lost, who I am,  
And I can't understand,  
Why my heart is so broken,  
Rejecting your love,  
Without, love gone wrong,  
Lifeless words carry on,_

_But I know,  
All I know,  
Is that the end's beginning,_

_Who I am from the start,  
Take me home to my heart,  
Let me go, and I will run,  
I will not be silenced_

_All this time, spent in vain,  
Wasted years, wasted gain,  
All is lost, hope remains,  
And this war's not over,_

_There's a light,  
There's a sun,  
Taking all shattered ones,  
To the place, we belong,  
And his love will conquer all…  
Yeah, his love will conquer all…."_

"Trent," Gwen said happily with tears in her eyes.

"You like it?"

"Of course!"

"Listen Gwen," Trent said. "I like you, a lot, for a really long time. But, I think you should get back together with Duncan. His love will conquer anyways,"

* * *

**So! Happy Ending for Duncan and Gwen fans right?**

**Okay; maybe not. But the song I ripped off of Trading Yesterday, it's the shorter version so if you want to hear how the song sounds like go to youtube and type it down and look for the version that's about 2:30 seconds long.**

**SOO! Anyways, I'm thinking of a car crash later in the story, to who? You'll have to wait and find out. :P why am I so evil?**

**So, if you haven't realized it, the song is suppose to reflect on how Trent was feeling the past 10 years of friendship between him and Gwen. Then, he realized that maybe he isn't the right one for Gwen, and advises her to get back with Duncan.**

**Will Gwen follow Trent's advice? **

**Who will be in the car crash?**

**Will they live to the end of this fantastic story? (okay maybe not **_**fantastic**_** but you get the point)**

**Plus, will Gwen have a deciding point if she likes Trent back?**

**Find out the answers to this and more on the next chapter of Don't Wanna Be Torn!**


End file.
